clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Balance Change ideas 15/11
The meta is way too offensive, and a defensive card has completely shift a ton, today, I’ll talk about my balance change ideas to make defensive a bit stronger, but make sure offensive remain strong HP-5%, Damage-4%, Hit speed from 1.1 seconds to 1 second HP: 1399 to 1330, damage: 159 to 153. Over DPS: 144 to 153 ' Why: The Knight just offers way too much defensive value, defeating anything dangerous for only 3 elixir. Knight has been unchanged for A year and a half already, he simply needs less HP to bring back all Mini Tanks. To compensate , his DPS is increasing slightly. HP +20% '''HP : 1463 to 1756 ' The Prince is simply too easy to stop on offence, but surprisingly pretty strong on defence, as he can kill most Glass Cannons that are posing threats. I think Prince should have more HP although his original HP is quite high. He should be a lot more dangerous on defence, while also being a powerful tank on offence, making him a great alternative to the Knight. Deploys 0.3 seconds slower Goblin Barrel is simply too annoying in Log Bait decks, a slower deploy time will give opponent more time to react. Damage -15% '''Damage: 67 to 57 Bats are complete garbage when there’s only 4, but too strong with 5. I think the 5th Bat should stay, but the overall DPS should be less. HP+10% HP : 216 to 238 The Dart Goblin is so underused, Part of the reason is because is his HP is so weak. Dart Goblin will survive Wizard and Valkyrie once again, hopefully make him stronger. To avoid him being OP, the princess will also get the same buff, while both still be killed by Log 1 shot. HP+5%, Frost nova radius +1 tile Ice Golem is good, but as Knight is too powerful and everyone hates him, I think Ice Golem should replace him for a while. He’ll regain his 5% HP and the death damage radius, the slow duration will remain unchanged however. Shield HP+22.5%, hit speed from 1.2 seconds to 1 second Shield HP: 199 to 244 Guards are severely underused, Most swarms outclassed them, and Dark Prince, Cannon Cart buff had affected them badly, with a big 22.5% more shield HP, Guards’ shield will survive BOTH Log AND Arrows , making them a lot more reliable than most swarms as well as dealing more DPS. 1st strike hits 0.3 seconds slower Balloon deals a massive 798 damage per strike and it INSTANTLY drops when it reaches a target! The balloon will be more manageable if the 1st strike is slower. HP-5% HP: 1010 to 959 Executioner is OP as he has too much control , with tornado, he can beat anything, he really deserves a slight HP nerf as he can tank a lot too! Honestly he is balanced but he just has too much control. Damage + 25%, knock back effect -0.5 tiles Damage; 239 to 299 Bowler has been weak with Executioner in the meta, he should find his place once again, hopefully weakening Executioner. Deploys 0.5 seconds slower PEKKA is a serious threat on defence, literally nothing can beat her. She’ll deploy slower, make the victims against her survive and hit her longer. Same goes with the Mega Knight, while his spawn damage remains instant, he’ll be less as a threat. sight range increase To make him distract more easily, Hog Rider has been complained a lot, increasing his sight range can drag him closer to both princess tower, making him suffer more damage. Elixir -1 Clone has been a weak card since release, the clones are too easy to be killed and it’s might be a waste of 3 elixir, 2 elixir will still be risky just like the rage, but it will be a lot more rewarding if used correctly. Damage +50%, hit speed increased to 1.2 seconds Damage: 127 to 190 Cannon should receive the same treatment as the Tesla, it’ll have a massive 50% damage buff, but it’s hit speed is slowed down to avoid it to offer too much value. Range +0.5 tiles It feels bad to see Bomb Tower to be outranged, I’m still thinking how to buff it, the range buff is definitely not enough although it can hit RG and DG, I’ll give more buff ideas to it in the next idea. Elixir -1, Lava Hound HP-15% , lava pups hits 0.3 seconds slower The Lava pups will be a less threat as they’ll hit slower, but I think Lava Hound should cost less. I know I hate lavaloon but I don’t think he should be the worst legendary now, his elixir will be decreased while he’ll be weaker. So that’s all for now . Do you agree? Comment down below. Category:Blog posts